Bicycle
by Mysteriol
Summary: It all began when she asked simply, “Will you ride me home?” [TouyaxNakuru] postseries, ONESHOT.


**Bicycle **

_txn, post-CANON. _

_short, simple, torture fic to touya kinomoto. cheers. _

_It all began when she asked simply, "Will you ride me home?" TouyaxNakuru post-series, ONESHOT. _

_A/N:_

She had only to ask one question.

"Will you ride me home?"

And he had, stupidly, utterly dumbfoundedly, cave in. Without so much as a nanosecond of hesistance, uncertainty or doubt arising within him, without so much as a nagging thought against his conscience bugging him. He had agreed, nodding his head, allowing her to hitch a ride back as she climbed onto his back onto his bicycle.

It was his fault, in the end. He was the one who relented.

So now he had to pay the price, badly, awfully.

His knuckles were white against the bicycle bars as he rode. It wasn't the cold that did that to him, that made the shivers run down his spine like some tingling musical notes, but the sheer presence of _her _gracing his day.

It took alot out of him to concentrate merely on the road, and not the person behind him. But it was hard, he knew, especially when she had her arms around him, and her breath was so close, _so so _close, soft wind caressing against his neck.

Touya shook his head. _Get a grip, you moron. _

And she had to sing.

_Don't listen. Don't notice how her voice resembles silver bells, or how they practically sound like some soothing melody arising from the sea waves. Don't think how she makes you want to close your eyes, let go of the handle bars, and send your bicycle crashing into a lamp post. _

His shoulders were tense, stiff, as self-awareness kicked in when she tightened her hold against his stomach. His skin scorched where he felt her, and sensitivity nagged at him to flinch involuntarily at her touch.

She was dangerous, highly lethal and proving fatal to his reputation, and dignity. She was ruining his composure, and life.

"Stop singing, Akizuki." He snapped, finally unable to tolerate his uneasiness around her any longer. He hated how his cheeks were as if set on fire, and he hated to think about why that was even possible in the first place.

She peered at him with innocent eyes. Those that he couldn't resist in one lifetime, or nine, ever. "Why not, Touya? It's a nice song."

And she continued singing, causing his knuckles tighten against the grips.

In his stomach, a soft melody was humming on its own, swirling in surging circles within. His guts twisted, his heart pounding against his chest.

Her fingers unconsciously trailed up against his stomach, up towards his chest.

"Akizuki." He coughed, his cheeks flamed, his fingernails biting down into his palm by now, his senses sent into a state of red alert.

"Nani?"

Touya committed the umpteenth mistake of the day by looking into those eyes, and his bicycle halted when he lost complete control over the handle bars when his hands fell to the side to gaze into them.

He felt like...crap.

"Don't," he swallowed, turning away, willing himself to recover from his utterly dumb-witted state, "don't sing."

"Oh, okay." She looked confused, but she brushed it away quickly. "I guess I don't sound as good as I think I am."

Her arms went back around him, and he drew in a breath.

"N-No, it's not that." He said quickly, resisting the urge to slap himself in the head from acting like some kind of child experiencing the stupid sensations of first love.

Touya's eyes widened into the size of saucers.

First **love**?

_No. _

No way.

Confused, desperate to get away from his muddled thoughts, he stepped up on the paddle, and cycled. Cycled as fast as possible to run away instead of confronting the thoughts swirling like musk in his head, cycled furiously, cycled feverishly. To drop her at home, and get home, locked himself in the bed, turn up the stereo, and forget about everything.

Falling in love? It was too scary a thought. Touya Kinomoto doesn't fall in love that easily, especially not someone as different as him like the north and south poles, like the fire and ice, like yin and yang, like left and right. Not Akizuki Nakuru.

"Are you okay?"

It was then through the misty murk that her voice penetrated through, like a beacon of torch in the blackened abysmal.

The bicycle came to a halt, second time of the day.

Careful not to fall off, she encircled her arms tightly around him, bracing herself.

"Sorry." he breathed, feeling the tickles of her hair against his chin.

"Are you okay?" She asked again, her eyebrows furrowed, her eyes vibrantly innocent.

"Yeah." He glanced away instinctively. Not those eyes, not her eyes.

"Okay then," she beamed, "let's go home, Touya-kun!"

She relaxed her hold against him, and he finally released his pent-up breath he wasn't aware he had been holding since who knows when. But with it, he was quietly surprised with the sudden feel of loss that constricted against his chest like vices.

Why? How? Since when? So many questions unanswered. Questions he couldn't answer.

He felt...empty, shallow, suddenly. His eyes fell, back down onto the ground, and hesitated in starting gear once again.

She paused, before leaning forward, "Touya?"

And her arms came around him once more, snug around his stomach. "Are you okay?"

Flames licked at his chest, his heart, his soul. And a small smile touched his lips.

The sense of loss was no more.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he brushed his hair from his eyes, and stepped on the paddle once again, "let's go _home." _

It was then it dawned upon him, that he was indeed in love, and there was no running away no matter how he tried.

He breathed, blinking in surprise.

Yes, Touya Kinomoto had done the impossible.

He had fallen in love with Akizuki Nakuru.

**owari **

A/N:

_Just a simple idea that came into my mind as I temporarily bounced back into the CCS fandom again! Yup, this means your practically sole TxN fic provider is HERE AGAIN! whee. _

_REVIEW, and make my day!_

_mysterio000_


End file.
